Another side of Alicia Rivera dark side
by Rinette34
Summary: She was in mortal danger from him.Her best friend, killed.He would get her, with deadly consequenses.Death was his motto.The Cullens would find her.Find out who is behind her bf's murder,and who is behind her deadly race suvive.She would be hunted.
1. Gone?

Alicia ran hard, but he was close upon her. Alicia was incapable of speed, and he was close. She darted into the alley. Alicia was trapped. She was in his hands now. He gripped her thin arm, and hurled her against the wall. Alicia groaned. He bent down and said in harsh whisper, "Goodbye, Alicia." But then, she heard another voice. It was the voice of her boyfriend, Josh. "Cam! Stop. Leave her alone." Alicia saw a blur of action. Cam rushed at Josh. "Ehmagawd, Alicia?" It was Massie. She knelt down beside her, in tears.

Alicia couldn't talk. Her head was on fire, and she felt numb. Why would Cam hurt her like this. The last thing she saw was Cam coming at her with a knife, and then everything went black.

Marvil Estate

10:00pm

Dylan and Olivia Ryan were laughing and talking to each other. Dylan pushed away a bouncy red curl. Ever since Alicia had betrayed her, Dylan and Olivia had become friends. Now, Dylan hated Massie and Olivia hated Alicia. Olivia was stunningly gorgeous. She was wearing a Lauren Moffat dress, and skinny gray Citizens. Dylan was wearing an ivory cami, and a brown suede mini. Sensible yet to cute. Dylan leaned back on the white leather couch. "I just love that we made Alicia's life miserable, don't you? And Massie's." Olivia nodded, but she seemed kind of sad.

Alicia had been her only friend, but now thins had changed. Alicia had finally rejected her for Massie. And that hurt far worse than anything she could have dreamed of. Dylan read her thoughts. "Forget, Livs. We'll punish her for being such a nasty snob." For some absurd reason she didn't want to pay Alicia back. She wanted Alicia to come back to her.

Dylan reached for a chocolate. She was a size 2, but could easily bring it back to a size 4 or 6. But Olivia knew better than to remind her of that. Dylan would dump her faster than she had let go of Layne in the 10th grade. And Olivia knew that. Dylan whispered, "I can't believe-"

_You're gonna be a shining star_

_With fancy clothes, and fancy ca-ars_

_And then you see, you're gonna go far_

_Cuz everyone knows just who you are-are._

_So live your life_

_Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay. Instead of chasing that paper_

_Just live your life…_

"Hullo?" Dylan cut of T.I and Rihanna's song, Live Your Life. "Hey, Dylan? It's me Massie Block." Dylan cringed. "What do you want?" Her voice came out cold and flat. Massie sobbed, "Alicia's had an accident. She's in the hospital, dying. Come-" A piercing scream echoed in the background as the line went dead. "Oh!" Dylan hung up the phone in frustration. What was going on? Was Alicia really dying? What happened to Massie? All these questions echoed through her brain.

Will Dylan ever find an answer?

**Please Review!**


	2. A dangerous quest

Westchester Medical Center

Restroom

10:22pm

Cam smiled down at Massie's unconscious body. He knew that Massie was calling friends to tell them what happened, so he had put an end to that.

Cam gripped her waist, and threw her into an empty stall, and closed the door. He listened for Josh's voice just in case, then left. Massie had it coming.

Fifteen minutes later, Massie was wide awake. "Where am I?" she thought blearily. She sat up. Suddenly, the truth came to her in two words. Cam Fisher. She stood up, and her head spun. Where was Josh? What about Alicia?

Massie found her phone, and leaned heavily against the sink. Flashbacks raced through her head in full force. Tears cam harder and faster. How could Cam do this to her? What did he want?

Massie heard his voice. "Well, well." Cam came closer to her. He snarled as he touched her hair. Massie stiffened. Her eyes watered. He was going to kill her, and she knew it. Massie ran away into a stall screaming, "Go away. You won't get away with this, Cam Fisher.

Cam through his head back and laughed as he drove the knife into her heart.

Marvil Estate

Dylan paced the floor. She wondered whether she should go to the hospital, or leave it alone.

But, Dylan's decision will affect Alicia and Massie. In a major way

**Please review, and give me advice. Thx**


	3. The Truth

Westchester Medical Center

Family restroom

11:00 pm

Cam smiled over Massie's dead body. He had taken care of her. Now, who would it be? Dylan or Olivia? Cam stuffed her body in the stall, thinking about what would happen if he was caught. Cam put his bloody knife back in his coat.

He rushed out of the bathroom with renewed hope. No one would ever find him. No one would ever know he had murdered Massie Block. He ran to the parking lot, and ran into Dylan Marvil and Olivia Ryan. Cam eyes tightened. "What are you doing here?" Dylan rolled on the balls of her uggs. "We're going to see Alicia and Massie. Where are they?" Cam glared. "What's it to you, Dylan? You never cared about either one of them. You should be glad their dead." With that, Cam strode toward his black Camry. Dylan gasped. Her eyes filled to the brim. They were already dead? No! Dylan grabbed Olivia. "We have to find Josh, ASAP." Olivia ran after her, panting and gasping.

Josh was in the lobby, his black head in his hands. "Josh?" Olivia whispered softly. There was no anger in his eyes. Just pain. "Dylan, Olivia? What are you two doing here?" Josh's eyebrows were knit in utter confusion. What were they doing here? They hated Alicia Rivera. Dylan gulped. "Massie called us, and then she hung up. Cam said she was dead." Josh's whole frame was quivering with anger. "Cam was the one who tried to kill Alicia, Dylan! He probably has already killed Massie for trying to call you. You let him get away!"

Dylan collapsed right where she was, and fell on the lobby floor. "Oh no!" Olivia rushed to her friend in fright. "Dylan? Can you hear me?" It was no use. Dylan had fainted. Josh sighed. "I'll carry her to the couch." He lifted Dylan's still frame in his strong arms, and placed her on the green couch. She was still insensible. Josh immediately took charge. "Olivia, go get some water." When Olivia had left, Dylan regained consciousness. She said in a hoarse voice. "Oh, Josh! I know who planned all of this. I should have said something sooner. It was…."

**To be continued. Puh-lease review **


	4. Mortal Danger

Josh gaped down at her. "Who was it, Dylan?" Dylan looked scared. "It was-" CRASSSHHHH. A black Lexus came flying at them through the Lobby wall! Josh instinctively gripped Dylan, and rushed out of the way of the car. Josh hid under a desk, as the car hurled itself against the wall. Dylan was sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen? Had the person who was behind the whole thing heard her? Josh was shaking. He carried Dylan out from under the table, and set her on her shaking feet.

The car was smashed up against the opposite wall. Olivia was in the doorway, her eyes wider than ever. "What happened," she asked. Dylan still was in shock. Josh said slowly, "Out of nowhere, a car started flying towards us through the wall." Olivia shook her head. "You could have been killed. What's wrong with Dylan?" Josh shrugged. "She's still a bit shaken up about what happened." Dylan blinked rapidly. "Josh! Was it Cam? Or was it…" Josh shook his head. "Where would he have gotten a black Lexus, Dylan?" Dylan was shaking. "I don't know." Olivia rushed to give her the water. Dylan was really weak. She was sputtering. "Olivia! When did you here the crash?"

Olivia sat down beside her. "Well, I was just coming back from getting you're water, and then I heard you scream, and I heard the crash." Josh looked toward the ruined wall. "We'll find this person, no matter what."

Pine Street-Bar

Cam ran into her. Her eyes were navy blue, her hair long and extremely blond. "Kristen Gregory?" The girl tensed. "Cam Fisher? What are you doing here?"

Cam glared. "I thought I drove you out of here. What are you doing back? What happened?" Kristen snapped, "Cam, you tried to ruin my life, but that didn't work, did it? I'm back, with Kemp Hurley." Cam resisted the urge to slap her across her goody-goody face. Cam hissed, "Whatever! Where is Massie, then?" Kristen stopped. "Cam, what did you do to her?" Cam smiled sweetly. "Nothing, Kristen. But, all the same, she's dead!" Cam flung at him, but he was too quick. He slapped her hard as she went flailing all over the concrete.

Kristen lay there, gasping with pain. Was he mad? What the heck was going on? Cam was laughing. His eyes were sly and deceitful. Kristen jumped up. "Cam, what is going on with you? Where is Massie?" Cam stopped laughing. "You don't know anything, Kristen," he hissed at her. Kristen glared into his green and blue eyes. "I don't care that you threaten me. Where is she?" Cam sighed. "At the hospital. Your ex-friend had a little accident." Kristen eyes widened. "Cam Fisher, what did you do to her?" Cam snapped back, "Nothing. It was an accident. I don't know exactly what happened to Massie. All I know is that she's dead."

Kristen suddenly felt dizzy. She knew she could have done something before it got out of hand. Cam grinned. "Are you going to faint? If you are, I'm not going to catch you this time." Kristen felt the tears. They blinded her vision. Cam stepped toward her. "See you later Kristen." Cam sped away toward his Camry while Kristen clutch at her stomach, tears running down her transparent cheeks.

Mortal Danger

**Please review**


	5. Revenge

Hollywood

Claire's house

10:10 am

Claire Lyons loved hanging out with her Hollywood movie BF. It was Kayla. She was tall with short brown hair. She was wealthy and lived in a Greek style home. Claire laughed. "No. He'll be here soon, I think. You mean your brother?" Kayla smiled. "It's been fun, Claire. You're really sweet. How could the Pretty Committee kick _you _out?" Claire cringed. They had kicked her out because she had backstabbed. Claire smoothed her Vera Wang strap dress. "I don't know," she lied. Kayla cocked her head. "Oh. Where's Cam Fisher."

Claire shrugged. "Westchester, I think." Claire snapped, "Why do you care, anyway?" Kayla glared. "Huh? Whatever. I'm out. You're so not a good friend." Claire stood up so fast, she knocked her chair over. "Kayla, wait. I'm so sorry." Kayla rolled her eyes. "Tell it to someone who actually cares, loser!"

Gregory Estate

Kristen was wide awake. She heard someone coming through the window. "Hello," she called in a small voice. If it was Cam Fisher… "Kristen?" It was Cam. His eyes bore holes into hers. He glared nastily. "Did you talk to him?" Kristen gulped. She had, and he knew it. Cam snapped, "You did tell!" Kristen backed up. Please, Kemp, magically come through the door. But, he wasn't there. Cam was furious. He was shaking. He gripped her am. "You traitor!" Kristen winced. "Cam, I wasn't even on your side. Let me go, now." Cam shoved her into the opposite wall. He hissed, "I'm leaving, but don't consider this over. I will get my revenge. I will get you.


	6. Stalked!

Westchester Medical Center

Alicia's Room

Alicia breathed slowly. She sighed as she moved to the side, and craned her neck to get a good look at the door. She had no idea what had happened last night across the street in the deserted building. She didn't even know that Kristen was in Westchester. Alicia winced at the wound in her arm, where she had been stabbed. A long gauze bandage covered her upper arm.

Alicia was sorry about what had happened between Dylan, Olivia and Herself and Massie. Massie was her best friend, and Alicia had no idea she was gone. Alicia knew she had hurt Olivia by dumping her for Massie, but she had no choice. Olivia couldn't take care of her when she was down. Massie could. "Alicia?" Alicia wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Olivia Ryan? Dylan Marvil?" Olivia peered at her on the white bed. Were they still enemies?

Alicia stared down at her white bed spread. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Massie?" Dylan glanced around the dark room nervously. "Massie's dead, Alicia. We found her-" Alicia moaned. "Not Massie to! What is going on? Where is he?" Alicia sobbed compulsively, with tears streaming down her white cheeks. How could this happen? It couldn't be true. "This is your entire fault! You guys were mean to her and me. I bet you're happy about this whole thing!"

Dylan was angry now. Her emerald cat like eyes blazed fire. "That's not true, Alicia. Whoever did this wants something that you have!" Alicia gasped. "But what could he want? I don't have anything that he would want, Dylan!" Alicia screamed at her. Olivia was silent. Her face was pale. She couldn't look at Alicia's hurt and upset face. Not after their fight. Alicia was obviously avoiding her. Alicia glared. "Dylan, where is Josh?"

Dylan rocked on her heels. He's looking for Cam. He's searching for answers, Alicia. He cares." Alicia finally directed her nasty gaze toward Olivia. "And you! Why do you care about either me _or_ Massie?" Olivia cringed. That stung. "Well, I cared. And Dylan's my friend. Unlike you," she couldn't help saying. But, the minute she said it, she regretted it. Alicia was already stung. Olivia had just made it a lot worse. Alicia's eyes filled once more. "Olivia, I'm sorry. But you hated me in the 11th grade, remember? You hung out with Claire, and then when she left, I dumped you. You hurt me first, Duh-livia!"

Olivia gasped. "Alicia, I never thought" "Alicia! Come on. You have to hurry. You have to get out." It was Josh. He was panting, and his hair was blowing in all direction. He gripped her arm. "Alicia! They are all hunting you down! I just talked to Kristen last night. We have to run." Alicia stood there, her eyes spinning wildly. Josh shook her. "Alicia, you have to hurry, now. They're coming for you. They'll…." He didn't have to finish his thought.

Alicia put on her slippers. "Where will we go?" Josh winced. "Um, Alicia? I forgot to tell you, but they are keeping tags on you somehow. I just haven't figured it out. I know Cam's a part of this, but who else? I don't know. We just have to go." Alicia followed him.

All she could think of was, **I'm being stalked!!!!!!!**

**Like it? A huge surprise when I update. You'll love it. Please Review.**


	7. The Phone Call

Josh's black BMW

Alicia leaned back into the black leather seats of the speeding car. She was scared. And Josh was doing all he could to protect her. "Josh, where are we going?" Josh gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I don't know yet. Manhattan? Queens? Anywhere but Westchester." Alicia gulped in pain. "What if they find me?" Josh blinked rapidly. "Alicia, no doubt they will find you, but we have to try anyway." Alicia felt the tears coming down her pale cheeks.

She thought about Massie. "What happened to Massie?" Josh actually looked at her this time. "Alicia, someone took her life. We found her in the old hospital that hasn't been used for years. I'm so sorry. I know she was your best friend." Alicia nodded. She was scared, hurt, and shocked. She knew Cam had something crazy to do with it, but who else? They were all stalking her. And it was very weird. Josh was going awfully fast at 100 miles per hour. Alicia gaped at him. She saw a bright light all the way ahead of them. "Josh! Stop!"

Josh slowed, but it was too late. The bright light was a car. Josh swerved, and Alicia screamed. They were dead if Josh didn't think of something fast! The car's lights were on. Josh eyes were wild. "Get out, Alicia. You'll die in here." Alicia stayed where she was. "No. Josh! You have to go with me." But Josh didn't respond. The car landed on top of the car, with them inside.

Kristen knew Cam would kill her for talking to Josh, but they were already out of Westchester. Kristen sensed something was wrong in the air. She just did. Kristen was Cam's alliance, but thins suddenly changed. She realized that what they were doing to people was wrong, so she had betrayed him. Now, they were mortal enemies till their death.

Cam was in this with someone, but Kristen had no idea who. Can had kept it a hard secret from her, even when they were working together.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

The Pussycat Doll's When I Grow Up was playing, indicating that someone was calling. She answered it. "Hello?" The voice was masked. "Cam told me. You'd better watch out, or you're our next victim!" CLICK. Kristen was trembling from head to toe. Who was that who had called her? It wasn't Cam. Who was a part of this?

Kristen gazed out of the window, as the tears blurred her vision. Cam wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Right?


	8. Last breath or Last Chance?

"Josh!!" Alicia crawled out of the smashed car. Josh was nowhere to be seen. "Josh! Where are you?" Alicia was confused. Nothing looked familiar. And where were Cam and his alliances? Did they see her? Alicia shook with fear. She was all alone, with Josh insensible at her feet. She was defenseless. Alicia saw something that made her almost drop dead. It was Cam Fisher. His eyes were filled to the brim with bitter hatred. Alicia knew she couldn't run away.

Cam grinned. "Well, well, well. I thought I already took care of you, Alicia Rivera. Now, you're really in for it." Alicia screamed as he grabbed her and dragged her to the black Escalade. He was kidnapping her! Alicia tried desperately to wrench free of his grasp. "Cam, what about Josh? What will he think when he doesn't see me?" Cam rolled his eyes. "Alicia, I could care less what happens to Josh. But, you're coming with me, Rivera!"

Alicia was in for it in a big way, as he dragged her toward the Escalade. Cam was awfully strong. He gripped Alicia, and hurled her into the back seat. "Cam, please! Just let me go." Cam ignored her evident pleas as he jumped into the driver's seat, and rushed down the deserted rode. Alicia winced. "Where are we going, Cam? Where are you taking me? Cam Fisher!"

Cam turned to glare into her tear filled eyes. "Be quiet! You're coming with me, and that's final!" Alicia leaned back. Why was she so scared? Cam kept his eyes on the rode, gripping the steering wheel as tightly as possible. Alicia had to stay. Cam wheeled into a dark parking lot in the woods. Alicia's throat tightened. She knew what was going to happen soon, as she climbed out of the SUV. Cam was close behind her. "I'm right behind you, so don't try any funny stuff."

Alicia walked slowly and fearfully through the woods. He was following close behind.

Alicia saw a small, woodhouse in the middle of the woods. It looked desolate, like no one was there. Was Cam, like alone? Alicia stepped into the dark woodshed, numb. Cam shut the door, and circled round her like a hungry dog.

"Well, Alicia, you're out of luck this time. Josh isn't here to save you from me. Goodbye." Alicia had one last wish. "Cam------"

**But, Alicia's words were wasted**


	9. Saving Her

Kristen had to do something before it would be too late. The phone call was a clue that they had Alicia. Kristen got into her navy blue Porsche. She was speeding, and she knew it, but she had to for Alicia. And for Dylan. Kristen sped along the rode, having no idea where she was going, but the woods were a good clue. Wherever Josh was, Alicia would probably be. Kristen saw something that made her gasp. It was Josh's car, smashed under another car. Kristen screamed at the top of her lungs. "Alicia, Josh. Are you there?" Kristen waited for three minutes.

"It's just me! They got Alicia. I don't know where." Josh was panting as he joined her at the car. Kristen's blood ran cold. "Oh, Josh, we have to find her. Get in." Kristen was going 90 miles an hour. Her eyes were focused on the rode ahead of her. Josh spoke up. "You used to work with Cam? Why?" Kristen blinked rapidly. "Josh, I was a fool. I never seemed to realize….it would come to this. I don't even know who he's working with. He never told me."

Josh looked confused. "Wait, I don't understand." Kristen sighed deeply. "Josh, I admired Cam. When I heard he was fighting with Claire I jumped at a chance to see him. I never knew what he was involved in till I was trapped. I showed one sign of disloyalty, and he drove me out of Westchester. I went to far this time, Josh. Now, he wants me to. I'm at a loss." Josh ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "Kristen, didn't you see he was up to something? You have the power to release her. What does Cam want?"

Kristen gulped. "Josh, that's the one thing I can't tell you. Believe me, I'm not lying." Josh shook his head. "Wow. Was Dylan trying to tell me you were a part of this?" Kristen turned to glare into his perfect eyes. "Dylan never knew, Josh. Dylan was….lying to save herself. How could you believe her?" Josh shrugged. "Kristen, I'm sorry. But, Alicia's in mortal danger. We have to find her." Kristen pursed her lips. "Dylan was trying to tell you about Edward, Josh."

Josh cringed. "You mean, Edward _Cullens. _The Vampire!" Kristen's eyes filled. "Yes. Dylan knew him, somehow. So did Massie. He…oh, Josh, Edward is helping Cam. They both have her." Kristen pressed the gas harshly. She was frightened, and so was Josh. Josh asked calmly, "So, Claire Lyons is involved?" Kristen gasped. "No! omgx10. No. She's so in Hollywood, shooting her new movie. Why would she hurt Alicia?" Josh shook his head. He was at a loss.

Kristen pointed to the woods. "That's his hideout, in a wood cabin." Josh whispered, "Kristen, we're unarmed! We can't just walk in there!" Kristen grounded her teeth together. "So? All we need to do is find Alicia. I will be awful if we don't. Come on." They leapt into the dark woods, praying for safety. Soon, they came across a woodshed. "Josh, that's it. We have to take them by surprise." He nodded. His eyes stuck on the shed. Kristen was at a loss. "Uh- well, we'll burst in."

They heard Cam. "Alicia Rivera! Stop with your stubbornness, or you're in for it." There was a muffled voice, then a large thump. "Cam that hurt. Please don't-" Cam hit her harder. Josh's fists were balled up in anger. "He can't do her like that," he muttered. Kristen whispered, "Go!" Josh rushed through the door, yelling, "You're caught, Cam Fisher. Drop her." Alicia's eyes were wide. Cam grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't Josh and….Kristen!?!" Kristen glared into his green eye. "Cam, I'm quitting your side. Enough is enough!"

Cam gripped Alicia tightly. "No, you can't do this! Did you get your little phone call?" He inched closer towards her. Kristen backed up. "Yes, I did, but you don't scare me, Cam.

**But he did next did scare her, for life!!!!!!!**

**Review. Hah, I left u hanging!!!**


End file.
